


Hidden Blades and Cricket Bats: Older! Jacob Frye x OC

by ZA_Black92



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 30 year old Jacob Frye, Bisexual Jacob Frye, Detectives, Drunk Jacob Frye, F/M, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Pansexual Character, Scottish Character, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: Full summary inside ->
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**OC: Iris Adair**

**Aliases: Reese (Jacob) snow angel [Jacob/random bloke.] Home-wrecking trollop! [Barbra]** **Kyle Reese [Herself]**

**Age 10 _for chap 1 & 2_ , 19 _through chap 3 and onward…._**

**Eyes: gray**

**Hair: ash blond**

**skin tone: fair light freckles on her face**

**Height 4'2" [child] 5'5" {Adult}  
**

**Weight: 75 pounds [child] 125 pounds {adult}**

**Sexual orientation: Pansexual**

**Occupation: Private Detective.**

**Summary** : _Just after the Roth fiasco Jacob meets Iris when she was a child, she saved him from freezing to death when he passed out drunk in the icy rain, when he coming to and throwing up, the assassin awkwardly introduced himself to the little girl who called herself Iris, Jacob decided to repay her with some breakfast and warmer clothes, when they’re suddenly attacked by group men who ordered Jacob to hand the kid over if he valued his life. the thugs obviously didn’t realize who they were dealing with, he took care of them, then Jacob brought the girl to Inspector Abberline who was just about to approach the assassin over an abduction case of one Iris Adair, Guess who Jacob’s been running around London with all day? once the people who were after Iris were dealt with she was returned to her grandparents in Scotland. …Until they meet again nine years later._

_Jacob is like 29-30 years old he was engaged with a woman named Barbra who he just found cheating on him and just using him for money to support her opium addiction, He called off the engagement and kick her out, a few days later he goes to a pub to drown his sorrows when he meets a girl covered in soot looking just as lost as he was…_

~~ _**————————————————- ————————————————-** _ ~~

Jacob woke up to a splitting headache he winced as his eyes tried to adjust to the light and wondered what station they were at, until his ears picked up the sound of birds and crud chill of wind against his skin, but what really snapped him awake was the pair of curious gray eyes staring down at him, it was then the assassin realized his pillow was the lap of a little girl!??

Alarmed the hazel eyed man recoiled away from the child letting out a startled yelp only to regret it a second later, when all that alcohol he consumed the night before decided make a resurgence, Jacob threw a hand over his mouth before looking around and spotting a storm drain and vomited once he was sure it was all gone, he turned to his little…host? if this makeshift camp was anything to go by. 

“Oi poppet you got a name?”

“Iris, Iris Adair…”

The assassin cocked a brow at the girl’s Scottish accent "hmm, well good to meet ya Iris, I’m Jacob Frye.“

”…“

"Iris how did we get here?”

Jacob asked trying to piece together how he ended up sleeping under a bridge with a little Scottish girl, “I found you over there.” She muttered pointing towards a park he followed her hand, he saw a set of tiny footprints in the mud then a secondary a drag trail leading to her camp, it wasn’t hard for Jacob to put two and two together he got drunk and passed out, Iris must stumbled onto him and instead robbing and leaving him there.

The blond girl pulled him out of the rain impressive feat for child, the assassin frowned as he turned his attention back to Iris, she wasn’t one of the orphans he rescued her accent would’ve set her aside, it was then he noticed the bruises on her wrists, Her clothes weren’t her's the pants she wearing legs were too long to be hers and rolled up to her knee, her legs were visibly bruised and scraped like she’d been running, her dingy blond hair was hastily and unevenly cut.

It became clear that Iris has escaped from somewhere and was hiding, from who and where Jacob intends to find out, but first his empty stomach rumbled "Right then let’s get something to eat and you cleaned up.“ The little girl gave the assassin an odd look before he suddenly picked her up and carried her out of the park. 

they ended up at a cafe in the strand; not the best place for a man and child who looked like they were fished out of the Thames, But then no one addressed the matter, unless they want to deal with Jacob who shot the staff a _’‘Say something I dare you.”_ look the second they walked in. He ordered a lemonade for Iris and lemon ginger tea for himself being hungover and all and couple scones.

“Need help with that?” Jacob asked watching Iris’s body language carefully; as she struggled with a scone; it was clear she wasn’t some run of the mill urchin, whoever the little blond was; she was clearly from wealth, what with her proper table manners and etiquette. “yes please.” she said shyly and pushed her plate over to the brown haired man _*polite too…*_ Jacob noted cut her scones for her then slid the plate back and she thanked him, after a few minutes of silently eating. "Who are you running from?“ Jacob asked taking a sip of his tea, Iris flinched at the question. "Iris, I can help you. But you have to trust me.” the assassin pressed as the little Scottish girl looked at him unsure.

“I don’t who they are, they took me while was playing in the yard…” She doesn’t know how she got to London they “gave me this gross juice that made me sleepy..” Jacob frown bloody sods were drugging her, than again a child screaming murder would rouse some suspicions.

Iris continued saying she woke up in this shed, wasn’t sure how long she was in there for she could hear her captors talking about money, So it’s a ransom case… And chances are those kidnappers are out there right now looking for their meal ticket…

Jacob heard someone clear their throat and looked to see what appeared to be the head waiter glaring daggers at them before the snob could even open his mouth the assassin cut him off. “Yes,yes we’re leaving.” Jacob said slamming some money on the table the head waiter’s tune started to changed when realized the rough looking man actually had money! 

But Jacob wouldn’t hear it, he grabbed Iris’s hand and the two walked out of the cafe they wandered a few more blocks before stopping at a tailor shop. the couple running the place owe the twins some favors, needless William and Emma were happy to see Jacob who introduced them to Iris and explained he needed her cleaned up and was here some clothes.

Emma took the girl upstairs to the couple apartment while Jacob stayed with William and picking out a gray jacket, shorts, tights and black boots and gray paper boys cap. William brought them to his wife and went back to Jacob to inform him that his suit was repaired.

Jacob thank him… “Never thought I’d miss you.” he mumbled to his Top-hat as he finished getting dressed just as miss Emma came downstairs with a now clean up and dressed Iris. “She’s a lovely girl Mr. Frye, But don’t you think a dress would’ve suited her?” the old woman fussed as Iris shifted uncomfortably Jacob ruffled the little girl’s hair.

“Yes, But at the moment the less she looks like a girl the better, Ain’t that right Reese?" 

"Reese?”

“Well, I can’t exactly call you by your real name now can I?”

“That makes sense.”

Iris mused as Jacob felt a little smug having someone agree with him, he and Iris left the Strand with the intention of finding Fred Abberline when the little girl noticed someone following them.

the little girl saw them duck out of sight, her stomach felt heavy as she tugged on Jacob’s jacket to warn him “I know.” he said in a hushed tone and he waited until they were in a more secluded area when Jacob turned around and pulled Iris behind him and glared at a group of men coming out of the alley.

“Easy there we don’t want any trouble, just hand over the kid and we won’t hurt you.” a sleazy looking ginger haired man said attempting to intimidate Jacob who glared at him defiantly as Iris clung on to his coat terrified. “Afraid I can’t do that gents,” as the men glared at him as the ginger haired man scoffed at Jacob tough guy act. “Look I tried to be civil mate, but if you want to die for a brat be my guest, let’s get him!” Jacob took his top-hat off and handed it to Iris and took out a smoke-bomb and strode towards the men.

As the men circled him "Sorry, Sweetheart this show’s Adults only!“ he winked before pulling his hood up and throwing the bomb down a huge smoke cloud filled the alley.

Iris flinched everytime she heard weapons and the sounds of pain and bones cracking when the smoke was clearing up , she closed her eyes using Jacob’s top hat as a shield as something large was thrown passed her.

Hearing someone groan Iris opened her eyes and lowered the hat to see the ginger haired man beaten and bloody clutching his ribs as a hooded Jacob came up behind her and gabbed the man by the front of his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Now here what’s gonna happen _mate_ ,” the Assassin growled as the man wheezed in pain "I’m gonna let ya live because you’re my messenger boy now.“Jacob hissed and pretty much told the guy to tell his boss if they wanted Iris? He’d have to take it up with Jacob Frye… He saw the light go off in the man’s eyes which soon dissolved into fear. "Yeah… now y'know who I am now don’t ya?” Jacob hissed the man nodded his head as the assassin threw him aside and watched as the man got and limped out of the alley. 

Jacob then looked at Iris who was staring at him not in fear like most children would in her situation, but in curiosity… he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, he was about to take his hat from her when he heard someone yelling at him and cussed seeing a group of Blighters he tucked his hat into his jacket grabbed Iris and aimed his grappling hook to the rooftops. “Hang on tight Reese." he said and the girl let out a squeak when they were suddenly airborne! 

Needles to say Jacob found out just how fast he could run with a kid on his back! The blighters were hot on their tail but oddly enough weren’t shooting at them? which was off to say the least, when it seemed they were headed to a dead end. Jacob suddenly maneuvered Iris into a bear-hug "Don’t scream.” the gang leader warned as he did a backwards leap of faith with Iris in his arms.

they landed in a hay cart the assassin shushed the little girl and held her close as he listened to their pursuers search for them, but gave up when they couldn’t spot the assassin or child anywhere, Jacob relaxed and hopped out of the cart then pulled Iris out setting setting her down taking a few seconds to pat her down and get some of the hay off her, He pulled back his hood and put his hat back on then took Iris’s hand and the twosome continued on their way through London. 


	2. Hidden Blades and Cricket Bats: Prologue CH. 2

**[later.]**

Jacob was sitting on bench looking up at the sky trying to figure out what his next move was? while Iris was passed out sleeping on his lap when this little old “lady” waddled over to him. “Hello Freddy.” Jacob chirped as the old lady looked up the reveal a full black beard as he glared annoyed at the younger man. “Mr Frye I’ve been looking for you.” the inspector huffed holding a missing person’s poster out to the assassin, who didn’t even look at it. “Funny… I was just going to say the same to you.” the hazel eyed man quipped Abberline cocked an inquisitive brow at the young man.

“See, I kind of need some help with uh…Reese here.” he pointed down at Iris and nearly laughed when the Inspectors eyes bugged out of his skull. as he looked at the poster then girl the back at the poster flabbergasted.“I was just.. how the-..but she!!” He struggled forming a coherent sentence before blurting out that Iris was the reason he was looking for one of the Frye’s she’d been missing for four weeks and the police just got a ransom note from her kidnappers! “Huh, so I was right…and Evie says I’m thick and off-centered.” Jacob boasted proud of himself the police inspector coughed snapping at him to focus!

“We need to find who took her and how she escaped, have you encountered any strange individuals?” Jacob nodded and told Abberline what happened not even an hour ago! To say Freddy was pissed was an understatement as he laid into Jacob about how he could’ve asked where the kidnapper hideout was! “Well sorry, I wasn’t exactly thinking about that at the time.”

He hissed hazel eyes looking down at Iris who had woken up from the two men shouting at each other and immediately both of them quieted down when they saw she had a guilty look on her face. “We’re not arguing because of you Reese.” Jacob assured her patting her head showing a side of himself that very few see, making Abberline feel like an arse now, it should’ve been obvious the assassin was just thinking of Iris’s safety when they were attacked. 

A few moments of collecting himself Frank took them to his home Mrs Abberline was nice host offered Iris sweets as Fred tried to coax the girl into telling him what her kidnappers looked like? Her gray eyes looked up at Jacob unsure he nodded telling her she can trust Freddie.

The little girl explained didn’t recognize any of the men that Jacob had taken care of, But the ginger haired man he let go… She recognized his voice he was arguing with another man he kept mentioning money and her grandparents! Freddy then asked how she got away “a boy around my age with them…”

The blond admitted the boy; Peter was supposed to be watching her, but she guessed he started having second thoughts, he woke her up one night untied her arms handed her some clothes told her to get changed then he cut her hair and and snuck her out of the house, took her to the park and left her there. “I think he thought I’d go to the police…but I didn’t know where to go, so I slept under a bridge." 

She felt Jacob’s hand on her shoulder as she stared at her feet. "Do you remember where this house is?” He asked keeping his voice even, his jaw was tight and his eyes were narrowed and focused, She shook her head and the assassin decided to go ginger hunting…he alerted his Rooks for a skinny Scotsman with broken ribs limping around the city. 

The messenger boy was found within the hour the Rooks had him tied up in one of the back rooms of a tavern, he spilled everything he knew about the abduction and how they smuggled Iris into London. Of course Jacob already knew all about that! he wanted to know where the boss was hiding, the man was reluctant at first, but when Jacob started making threats on breaking more bones, which the gang leader did (he broke two fingers) the ginger haired coward coughed up the location, and old abandon manor in Whitechapel. 

**[The next day.]**

Fred and Jacob stood in front of an old dilapidated manor half the place was burnt down and barely holding together, the two men cautiously walked up the porch as the assassin grabbed a brick and the two stood on either side of the door as Fred knocked on the door whilst yelling “Police! open up!” the inspector announced sure enough a shot went off and a bullet went through the door.

Jacob dropped the brick to the floor making a thud noise, who ever took the shot, opened the door to check and got a hidden blade to the neck as the assassin pounced on them. “Aw piss!” Jacob quietly cussed seeing the red clothes; Blighters the idiots hired Blighter to help them find Iris and guard the house! He shot Abberline a look and the inspector nodded and stayed outside. as Jacob went deeper into the house silently taking out the guards and blighters when he stopped under a vent and heard voices talking.

“My boys are getting restless Brian, you promised us the money two weeks ago! now where is it?” A woman’s voiced demanded as the sounds of someone stomping their foot as a Scottish voice gruffly answered back “You’ll get the money as soon as we get the brat!” the woman scoffed at him as Brian said his men were out looking an the found her, Ed just hit a wall is all.

"Yes a Wall…There’s no wall idiot! you pissed off Jacob Frye and now my men are paying for it!?“ The Scotsman told the Blighter woman to calm down but it fell on deaf ears "This kid better be worth her bloody weight in gold or else I’ll off you and the little bastard!” She snarled before stomping out of the room.

Jacob hid behind the wall as she was stomping by but froze when she found the bodies in the hall and tried to run back to warn everyone only to get yanked in a room and getting her neck broken her body hit the ground with a thud tipping off the man upstairs that something was amiss, Jacob heard the guy cuss confused and walk out of the room and started calling out Marge? that’s who Jacob assumed was the Blighter’s name was?

The assassin came out of hiding scaring the crap out of Brian who aimed a gun at the imposing man “W-who the hell are you?” he stammered as Jacob cocked his head to the side. “Oh, I think you already know who I am…” Jacob said taking a step the man fired… but nothing happened and the assassin chuckled “I’m taking guess Margie here gave ya that gun, probably loaded it with blanks knowin’ a little weasel like you would betray her.” He said still walking towards the terrified man as he un-sheathed his cane sword, Brian dropped the gun and ran for it Jacob rolled his eyes and gave chase truth is he had no intentions on killing the guy just wanted to scare him before handing him over to Freddy.

“Look Brian come down here and fight me like a man or…” Jacob had Brian cornered in his makeshift office and the Scotsman jumped out the window! “..Bloody Weasel!” Jacob sputtered before running to window to to see Brian on the ground with an obvious broken leg and Freddy aiming a gun at his head. “Oi! Ask him where Peter is?!" 

Jacob shouted from the window as Abberline nodded the Scotsman said something and one of the Bobby’s Freddy had guarding the front went to a old rickety shed a few feet a away’s and came out carrying a skinny shivering boy with the same bruises as Iris on his wrist no surprises these scum thieves would turn on their own! child or not. 

the ride to the hospital where Brian and Peter were going to be treated at was eventful, the Scotsman shot daggers at Jacob & Iris as he confessed to Abberline why he had taken her, turns out he used to work for her grandfather he was fired after he was blamed for stealing property, obviously he took exception to that decided to take old man Adair’s granddaughter as revenge "Wasn’t going to give her back, she can rot in London for all I care..” he huffed he then glared at Peter who was clinging to Abberline said police inspector didn’t seem to sold on Brian’s confession.

“then this little git decided he wanted to be a hero…” he kept raving as Jacob gave Freddy a look that said ‘Can I hit him, please?’ but the inspector shook his head at him, the younger man frowned then an idea struck him, Jacob couldn’t hit him, but Fred didn’t say anything about the kids!~… 

the assassin smiled with glee as whispered something to Iris, who smirked and accidentally gave Brian’s broken leg a small kick causing the man to yelp in pain. “Why you little-!!!” the Scotsman snarled ready to lunge! only shut-up seeing Jacob hidden blade in his face, Brian backed off sunk into his seat and kept his head down the entire ride. Abberline had Jacob take care Iris until he could get word to her grandparents she was alright which could be a few days.

Evie was annoyed to be kept out of the loop when her brother finally turned up after missing for two days, And was even more so about him showing up at the hideout with a random child, She was skeptical when Jacob said that Iris or “Reese” asher brother has so affectionately dubbed the blond girl; was in his protective custody until her grandparents arrive, he even had it in hand writing as he had Abberline write a note to Evie explaining the situation to her.

Needless to say the older Frye twin was against it! they were assassins! not bloody nursemaids! Which annoyed her brother who insisted he can watch Iris! then his sister had to brig up the damn “guinea pig incident” See when the twin were nine their father decided to get them a pet.

A white and brown guinea pig named Louie, Evie was terrified of the poor rodent! so, he immediately became Jacob’s pet… unfortunately poor Louie didn’t last a month with them as Jacob soon got lazy with his responsibilities and their little fuzzy friend soon passed away after Jacob tried feeding him chocolate not realizing it was bad for guinea pigs…

“But Reese isn’t a guinea pig Evie! And I’ve been doing a pretty good job thus far!” He huffed but his sister was still adamant that he was going screw this up somehow, But surprisingly she had her assumptions thrown back in her face as Jacob was ever patient and vigilant with Iris who rarely strayed from her brother, much to Evie’s churning for the last week he and Henry spent their time entertaining the child the Indian assassin acted like tutor teaching her basic history,math, writing and much to the female assassin’s jealousy showing Iris _**their**_ flower collection…, 

While Jacob was teaching the little girl how to free run and play poker. Evie did not like it; terrible as Iris's situation was, Jacob’s the elder half was beginning to see the little girl as a hindrance. So, imagine her joy when a man showed up at the station claiming to be Iris’s uncle, the man put on a convincing act of grieving uncle.

the female assassin didn’t even think twice as she handed Iris off to him despite the girl’s reluctance. “Can we wait for Jacob to come back? Please!?” the blonde frantically begged but Evie was having none of it they already wasted enough time playing guard dog! the Templars could’ve already found a clue to the piece of Eden! "I’ll tell him you said goodbye, now go with your uncle.“ Evie pushed the child forward ignoring the way Iris winced when her uncle grabbed her hand tightly and the way she looked back at the female assassin terrified as she was practically dragged out out of the train station.

**_[Two hours later…]_ **

Henry and Jacob had returned with Freddy and an elderly couple who the inspector introduced as Iris’s grandparents saying they were there to collect their granddaughter… Which confused Evie "She’s not here her uncle came and got her.” she informed the air suddenly shifted as she watched everyone’s faces contort into shock a sinking feeling settled in Evie’s stomach. 

“You sent her uncle to come get her, didn’t you?” the grandmother was the first to break the tense silence as a devastated wail echoed through the platform, as the old woman accused Evie of killing her grand-baby. “w-Wha-” the female Frye stammered flummoxed at the old lady’s accusation as her brother sent a heated look towards her.

“The uncle was the one who abducted Iris, He going to kill her Evie!” Henry snapped said as he and Iris's grandfather tried to console the old woman, Evie brows furrowed as she tried to process this. “w-why didn’t anyone tell me?!” she demanded as Jacob who was barking orders to his Rooks tuned to her.

“I did.”

“No you most certain-”

“Yes. I. Did… But you were to busy with your bloody curio search to listen!”

“Jacob..I”

“Don’t. Just don’t, you’ve done enough.” Jacob croaked before one of the Rook’s came running up to them with a note addressed to Iris’s grandfather demanding he come to Radclyffe mill in Whitechapel, bring the deed to the family fortune and to come alone or Iris will be joining her parents… They devised a plan Freddy was to disguise himself as Iris’s grandfather have Ned find someone to make a counterfeit deed and money, head Whitechapel; Henry and Evie will silently take out the guards and have Rooks who have recently joined and haven’t yet discarded their old Blighter colors replace them. “Can you do that sister dear, or is it too much of inconvenience?” Jacob spat still upset with her Evie winced and silently nodded.

Sure enough the plan almost went off with a hitch until Jacob and Freddie got inside the inspector was standing nervously waiting for Iris’s uncle to appear and he wasn’t there… The two men though someone tipped the abductor off! But that thought was soon thrown out the window when a man’s howl of pain echoed somewhere the factory. 

Jacob and Freddie looked at each other before splitting up cautiously searching the dark factory, he could hear Freddy fumbling in the dark, while Jacob could see perfectly his eyes found a bloody screwdriver tossed haphazardly aside not far a blood trail leading to the darken loading area…

_**Meanwhile** _

Iris pressed her back against a wall a she silently tried to catch her breath… “Where are ya…” Her uncle hissed looking around the loading area for her, She pretended had to go to the toilet he untied and led them to a small room the little girl then acted like she needed to tie her boot and bent down as her uncle remind unaware of her taking a screwdriver she stolen out of Bob’s tool box hidden in her coat, Before the greedy bastard even knew what was happen Iris stabbed him in the shin, He howled in pain dropping to his knees and she took off running as he snarled at her pulled the screw driver out of his foot and started limping after her. 

A single flickering ceiling light was the only source of visibility Iris controlled her breathing and steady her heart rate, as she remembered what Jacob told her about using the shadows to her advantage should the situation happen where he wasn’t able to help her. she noticed the pattern between the light flicking off and on saw a load of wood hanging from the ceiling an idea formed in the little girls head. 

She heard her uncle’s ragged breathing getting closer…“Ha!” he snapped looking behind the wall Iris had been just seconds ago! his brows furrowed bemused when he tiny foot steps above him… he grinned manically and started firing into the platforms above him, Iris had to time this right…

She jumped in the the wood load and like she predicted her uncle fire a shot it missed her! but it hit the rope securing the load to the ceiling, Iris ran along the logs and preformed a leap of faith she knew there was no soft landing waiting for her! she closed her eyes tight wait for the pain or death, but instead she felt the wind get knocked of her as she caught mid-air by an arm and pulled into a hard chest as before a second arm wrapped around torso and her head was under their chin as they entered a roll.

When Iris opened her eyes she saw Jacob was the one who caught her! Who kept his eyes narrowed at her uncle who clapped drowning the sound of the rope snapping above him "Bravo Mr. Frye that impressive act but I’m afraid thi-“ He was cut of by a pile of lumber logs falling from the ceiling crushing him, Jacob covered Iris with his body an attempt to shield her from harm and the gruesome sight, luckily none of the logs came close to hitting them… 

The assassin sighed before checking Iris over. "Are you alright?” She nodded he relaxed and hugged her Iris kept trying to look at the log pile,causing Jacob grimaced. “Hey! don’t look there o'right, eyes on me!” he ordered her gray eyes went back to the hazel eyed man who told her to keep her eyes on him or his necklace until they were far from this mill.

Freddie showed up a few moments later baffled at the scene he saw the blood seeping out from under the log pile, and demanded an explanation, Jacob said he’ll give him one once they're out of Whitechapel…

They made sure Iris sleeping Jacob made up a story that Iris’s uncle chased her up into the loading bay observation platforms, Jacob confronted him and the deranged man tried to kill himself and Iris, but she kicked the stab wound she caused on his shin causing the gun to go off he shot the rope holding the logs he was standing on, "I caught Iris seconds before the rope snapped … and well you saw the aftermath.“ the inspector grimaced just muttered about getting the girl back to her family, but Jacob made him stop the carriage first Freddie was confused.

What could Mr. Frye possibly want at a jewelry store? a half an hour later the assassin returned with a small box, he open it to reveal a silver and ebony hair pin with a tiny Rook on it. Freddie cock a brow. "Figured she deserved something nice to remember London by.” The inspect lips not really believing the young man “Right London…” Jacob shot him a look as the station came into view, Jacob shook Iris awake she groggily looked at him then out the window to see her grandparents standing outside with Henry.

Iris nearly jumped out of the carriage before it stopped Jacob smiled as she ran over to her grandfather and hugged him the old man ws stunned at like he wasn’t sure she was really there before wrapping his arms around her, followed by his wife burst into happy tears as she scooped Iris of the ground peppering her face with kisses much to the girl’s protests!

Her Grandfather went over to Jacob the assassin assumed the old man was coming in for a hand shake, instead he was stunned when his pulled into a tight hug by the old Scotsman. “Thank you…” he wept before the assassin was bit baffled by this but luckily the old man pulled away going back to his family a few hours later after everyone had said their goodbyes

The Adairs were waiting at the platform waiting for a train to Holyhead and from there to the port to catch a ferry to Ireland her grandparent it would be best to relocate after everything that’s happened. Henry gave Irish her own little book of flowers as she really seemed interest in botany.

Evie gave her her first flower to press in it a purple hyacinth… And told her to take care of herself, As they were about to board Jacob finally showed up! “Sorry lass few of the Rooks kept handing me thing for you.” he said handing her a small basket that had little oddities, A bullet, necklace with a human tooth, marbles, a deck of cards and couple tins of sweets and small felt doll.

“And here’s my contribution. ” He took out the little box from the jewelry store out and crouched down to her level opened it Iris’s widened at the the rook hairpin “I saw you eyeing it… after coming back from the fight club. ” He gently placed it in her hair “You said it looked like the birdy on my chest, so figured why not?” he pulled his hand back examining his work and smirked.

"Looks nice take care of it, alright?“ Iris hugged nodded and him he hugged her back as her grandma called her to hurry up! "I miss you Jacob.” The blond girl said before giving him a small kiss on the cheek and joining her grandparents on the train. “I’ll miss you too…” the Assassin hummed sadly as his sister came up behind gave him a hug before the two went back to hideout to finish their mission.

Little did Jacob know he would be seeing Iris again in the near future…

**End of the prologue.**


End file.
